


Remember The Time

by koalala1031



Series: Amamatsu Week 2017 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe – Domestic, Based on a Michael Jackson Song, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Do you remember when we fell in love? We were so young and innocent back then…





	Remember The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Amamatsu Week 2017 on Tumblr – Day 3: Warmth

It was almost midnight, but there were still some vehicles going through the street. Kaede was driving alone, with _Remember The Time_ by Michael Jackson playing in her car’s music player. She wasn’t that big of a fan of Michael himself, but she needed something else other than a tall cup of espresso to keep herself awake. So she played one of his CDs that were part of Rantarou’s collections.

That song was one of Rantarou’s favorites. Not only the upbeat yet relaxing beats, the lyrics also gave him—well, both of them, the nostalgic feels. The moment when they first met back in high school, the moment they fell in love… after all those years their memories of their best moments in the past had always been as vivid. It was also one of the songs that eased the motion sickness Rantarou always had.

As she finally arrived at home, Kaede parked her car in the garage and sipped her espresso until there were none left. Then, she got out from the car and went inside the house. “I’m home…” she said as she opened the front door. She blinked her eyes, noticing Rantarou wasn’t there to welcome her as he usually does.

Kaede went to the living room to find her husband sleeping on the couch while seated with their baby daughter on his lap, also sleeping. She smiled at them, then she bowed down to him to wrap her arms around his shoulder and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on his.

Rantarou opened and rubbed his eyes. Although he was sleepy, he could still see Kaede right in front of him smiling. “Welcome home…” he said with a sleepy voice.

Kaede softly giggled at him, as she leaned down so her lips and Rantarou’s locked onto each other. Rantarou weakly smiled and kissed her in return. Their kiss was brief, but more than enough for both of them to say how much they’ve missed each other.

After parting from the kiss, Kaede took off and sat down next to him to see Setsuko, who was still sleeping on Rantarou’s lap. “Hey there, Sweetie…” Kaede whispered as she slowly picked up the baby and carried her in her arms. Feeling her mother’s embrace, Setsuko buried her head into Kaede’s chest. Kaede smiled at Setsuko, caressing her hair and humming _Clair de Lune_ as usual.

“Say, uh… you want a blanket?” Rantarou asked her.

“Sure,” Kaede answered.

Rantarou got up from the couch and went to their room to take a blanket from the bed. Then, he went back to the couch to wrap Kaede and Setsuko with it.

“Wait, you’re not cold?” Kaede asked him in concern.

“Not really,” Rantarou shrugged. “Spent enough time in kotatsu, so I’m fine. Pretty sure you’re the cold one since you were outside for a long time.”

“Thanks…” Kaede smiled, crawling her way so she could lean on his chest while still having Setsuko sleeping on her lap. After that, she started singing softly, “ _Do you remember… when we fell in love… we were so young and innocent back then…_ ”

Recognizing the song she just sang, Rantarou sang along with her. “ _Do you remember… how it all began… it just seemed like heaven so why did it end…_ ”

“ _Do you remember…_ ” Kaede continued while Rantarou gave a chaste kiss on her forehead. “ _Back in the fall… we’d be together all day long…_ ”

“ _Do you remember… us holding hands… in each other’s eyes we’d stare…_ ” Rantarou sang as they both gazed into each other’s eyes.

The two then continued to sing the chorus together. “ _Do you remember the time…  when we fell in love, Do you remember the time…  when we first met, girl, Do you remember the time…  when we fell in love, Do you remember the time…_ ” They kept singing the song together for the night.

After they finished, Kaede was the first one to doze off on Rantarou’s chest. Noticing she had fallen asleep, he smiled as he kissed her forehead. “Good night…” he whispered, as he held her in his arms and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the cuddling and the mentioned espresso, this… kinda doesn't fit the prompt…  
> But fuck it


End file.
